dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Rouge
Wario vs Rouge is ZackAttackX's twenty-second DBX. Description Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two treasure-obsessed thieves from rival franchises duke it out? Will it be strength or speed that brings home the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: An abandoned temple among World 2 - New Super Mario Bros DS. Deep in the temple, a shining green light caught Rouge's attention. Could it be? Had she stumbled upon a Chaos Emerald? She followed the green light and reached a room with nothing but ancient carvings and an alter containing a lustrous green gem. Rouge got a closer look at the stone and soon concluded that it wasn't a Chaos Emerald. Still, there was no denying that it was a pretty sight, just sitting on its own behind the walls of a ruined temple collecting dust when it could go to a much better home. She reached her hand out to take it... ...but the sound of a bike engine caught her attention. She turned around and spotted a relatively large man in yellow and purple clothes heading for the alter at a high speed. She quickly flew upwards to avoid this maniac, who snagged the jewel on his way past. He stopped to admire his handiwork. "Ha ha ha! Wario's great!" he complimented. Rouge glared. "Excuse me, sir, but that's MY jewel you took." she said to Wario, who didn't even notice Rouge on his way in. "Nice try, loser!" he jeered, preparing to leave. Rouge was not about to let him or the jewel go, so she prepared to attack Wario. HERE WE GO! As Wario went to leave, Rouge delivered a powerful kick to Wario's back, causing him to tumble to the floor. He picked himself up and faced Rouge angrily. "That hurt!" he growled, charging at Rouge with a shoulder tackle. Rouge simply flew upwards and Wario crashed into a wall. Rouge then approached the dazed Wario, but Wario was playing possum and he delivered a very powerful punch, which launched the bat backwards. She recovered relatively quickly but Wario was hot on her heels, jumping up at her and throwing more punches, sending Rouge to the floor. "BUTT SMASH!" Wario cried, trying to ground pound Rouge, who rolled away, took to the air again and attacked with her Agent Eagle technique. Wario noticed this and grabbed Rouge's leg, then spun her around a few times before letting her go, launching her into the steps of the alter. Wario then used this opportunity to go for another "BUTT SMASH!", which Rouge again managed to avoid. She then flew at Wario and slashed him with her wings. Wario fell to the ground and the jewel rolled out of his pocket. Rouge strolled over and retrieved it. "Thanks for you contribution." she said, blowing Wario a kiss before heading for the exit. Unfortunately for Rouge, Wario was not done. The sound of a bike engine caught her attention again. She spun round but couldn't avoid in time and the bike crashed into her. She tumbled to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me." she sighed, gathering herself. Wario ran at Rouge again with a shoulder tackle and Rouge attempted her Tornado Kick. This time, Wario was able to burst right through it and he began punching Rouge around the temple room. Rouge was launched right into the alter, destroying it on the spot. She slowly picked herself up and glared at Wario. In a last ditch effort, she attempted a flying headbutt, but as she approached her foe, he opened his gigantic mouth. Rouge's eyes opened wide as she fell right into Wario's mouth and caught her with his teeth. With a loud crunch, Rouge's upper body was separated from her lower body. He spat out Rouge's upper body, which landed in a heap on the floor. Wario began choking and spat out the jewel. He seized it and did a victory pose. "Yes! YES! Wario wins!" he jeered. Just then, the temple began to crumble and Wario's belly started to bulge. "Uh oh!" he groaned and he let out a fart that launched him right out of the temple. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" he screamed as he disappeared into the clouds. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights